1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement delivery management apparatus and an advertisement delivery management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid spread of a network such as the Internet, advertisements have been actively delivered through the network. As an aspect of the delivery of the advertisements, display advertising has been known which displays image or video advertisements in a predetermined space of a page (hereinafter, referred to as an advertisement delivery target page) which is an advertisement delivery target.
In the display advertising, advertisements are delivered to users who have user attributes (for example, sex, age, and interest) designated by the advertiser. Therefore, advertisements are effectively delivered (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-203119).
In response to an advertisement delivery order request from the advertiser, when there is a sales order stock satisfying delivery conditions, such as user attributes or the number of deliveries, designated by the order request, the sales order stock is allocated and the order request is accepted (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-288322).
However, in the advertisement delivery technique according to the related art, when a plurality of advertising information items can be transmitted to a user of a user terminal to which advertising information is to be delivered, the advertising information to be delivered is determined on the basis of the remaining amount of advertising information.
Therefore, there is a large difference between the allocated content of an order request for a sales order stock and the actual content of delivered information and it is difficult to deliver advertising information of the designated number of deliveries in response to the accepted order requests.